After The End/Episode 2
"Playthings" is the second episode of After The End. Plot Synopsis The gang search for the farm, as familiar faces return. Previously Peter, Meghan, Patrick, Sniper, Daryl and Merle had nowhere to go. Patrick said that Danny was going to his farm, but if they were going there, they would need a car. They stole a car and made their way. Merle had a man locked up in a shack, but left him there. Nicholas was shot after he killed Xander, by Daryl and Merle, in which he then escaped. Plot He lost his breath and fell. He knew he had escaped, but how long would that last. Vlad looked down at his arms, bloody from the chains Merle held him in. He sat against a tree, gaining his breath back, getting ready to run again. "What do you mean the battery died?" Peter shouted. They were stopped at the side of the road. "They battery died... How else am I supposed to say it?" Patrick said. "Can you fix it?" he asked. "Yeah, let me get my imaginary toolbox and I'll get started!" Patrick yelled. Peter sighed, putting his hands on his head. "How far is the airy from here?" he asked. "I dunno... Ten, twenty minutes?" Patrick said. "Ok, we'll walk it", he said, beginning to walk down the street. The others stood in place, not sure whether to follow him or not. Patrick caught up with him. "Hey", he said, stopping him, "The girl is tired, and hungry". "Even more of a reason to get there sooner", he said. "Look, the truth is... I have no fucking idea where the farm is", Patrick said. "What?" Peter questioned. "This is the only road, and since he was headed in this direction, I guessed that this is the way to the farm", he confessed. "Are you serious?" "Yeah... But at least we're getting somewhere, and not in that crazy town of yours", he whispered. Peter felt like crap. He didn't know what to do. He was putting his trust on a man he had known for just a couple of hours. "Fine. We'll take a break... then we're goin'", he said. The group went in to the woods, making camp. "So where'd you come from?" Peter asked Daryl and Merle. "Does it matter?" Daryl asked. "Not really", Peter said, "How 'bout you?" "Me?" Patrick asked, "I'm from Northern Ireland. Move here when I was 22. Opened a cafe. All that crap". "So, where were you when this started?" Peter asked. "At home. I stayed there for a while. Had enough food to last", he said, "But I ran out, so I left. Then I met Danny". It felt awkward at that moment. Peter was about to ask Sniper about where she came from, but when he looked at her, she was asleep on the ground. Sunlight was fading away. The group got up, hoping to find the farm before night. They traveled down the road, thinking that if they followed it, then Danny's farm would be along it. Meghan hung at the back of the group, by herself, lost in thought. Peter noticed this, and walked back to her. "Hey, you okay?" he asked. "No. Why are we even going to his farm? You know what he did", she said. "Yeah. But we need to find Mac. We can't leave him with Danny", he said. Meghan stopped walking, "He could be dead". "No, he's not", Peter said. He didn't know for sure, but he had hoped that he was alive. "I gotta take a leak", Merle said, walking into the woods. The others kept moving, knowing Merle would catch up. He stood next to a tree, doing his business. He started whistling, but stopped when a twig snapped behind him. He stopped his business, and took out his knife. Another twig snapped, and he turned around. The walker landed on him, taking him by surprise. He dropped the knife. "Son of a bitch", he shouted. He reached for the knife, not able to get it. He kept trying for it. The walker's face was by his neck, ready to bite. He held the walker's face away from his neck with his hand. Unfortunately, the walker caught a hold of his hand, and bit. Merle screamed. The group heard the scream. "What was that?" Patrick asked. "Merle", Daryl said, running back. Blood squirted from his hand. The walker bit two of his fingers, causing them to fall off. The walker flinched, an arrow flew through his head. Merle pushed it off of him. "Oh shit", Peter said, looking at Merle's hand. Daryl ran to Merle, catching hold of his hand, and putting a piece of cloth around it. "You okay?" Daryl asked. "Just a scratch", Merle laughed, obviously in pain, "Little prick caught me while I was takin' a piss". Daryl helped Merle up. Merle looked up at Meghan, who had a gun aimed at his face. "Bitch, you best put that gun away before you get yourself killed", he said. "You're gonna turn", she said. "No he ain't", Daryl said. "Nah, she's probably right", Merle said, leaning against the tree. "What if we cut it off... maybe the infection hasn't spread yet", Patrick said. "Thought you said you was a cook, not a doctor", Merle said. "I'm not a doctor, just common sense", he replied. "Fine", Merle said. "What? You believe this jackass?" Daryl protested. "Like he said, baby brother. Just common sense", Merle said, sitting down. "Can I do it?" Meghan asked. "Sure", Peter said. "Don't I get a say in this?" Merle asked. "No", Daryl said. Merle put his arm on the ground. Meghan took out her machete, "Okay, on three". He looked away. "One-" she swung the machete down. "Ahhhh", Merle shouted, "Fuck!" They all groaned at the sight of Merle's now amputated hand. "You bitch", he shouted. "Call me a bitch one more time, it's gonna be your head", she said. "'Bout time I found you", a voice from behind them said. They turned around, seeing Nicholas and two other men. Peter held up his gun, as did Meghan. "Woah", Nicholas said, "I just wanna talk". "We're done talking", Peter said. "No we're not", Nicholas sighed, "I understand why you guys shot me. I'm willing to let that go. The deal still holds". "Shove it up your ass", Peter shouted, "Go find Danny, he's the one who made the deal". "Where is he? I went looking for you guys at your town. Everyone was going crazy there", he said, "Heard people say two little retards got themselves killed". "You fucking prick", Meghan said, pulling the trigger. Nothing happened. "Woops, look like you ran out of bullets", he smiled. "Yeah. But I didn't", Peter said. "You'd wanna think twice about that", Nicholas warned, "I'll let you guys go, if you tell me where Danny is. I sent a few people to go looking for him, but we just can't find him". "We think he's at his farm", Peter said. Nicholas smiled, "Good". He turned and walked away, leaving them confused. "You left him go?" Meghan asked. "Yeah. There were more than just his two men there. We were surrounded", he said. "What?" Patrick asked. "Why else do you think he looked so calm", Peter said, "At least one thing's for sure. We can't go to the farm". "We have nowhere else to go", Meghan said. "I think I'd be more worried by the fact that he left so quickly", Merle said, still sitting down. Back to square one. Nowhere to go. No food, water. They were screwed. "My dad has a boat", Sniper said. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Category:After The End Category:After The End Episodes Category:Issues